


Going For It

by PJTL156



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJTL156/pseuds/PJTL156
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem/short story of sorts. Goes with "Lying Awake." Not too much like my other poems. Italy sneaks into Germany's bed. He seems to be asleep, so Italy gets an idea. Germany might not be too happy with the small gesture when he wakes up, but decides to go for it anyway. He has to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going For It

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Hetalia.

I sneak into the room

All the lights are off

He's sound asleep

With his trained ears

Don't know how he can't hear

Slowly lift up the covers

And slip inside

They're cold and unforgiving,

Then get warmer in time

Just like him

Every time we're close

I feel completely safe

My life in his [strong](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7556398/1/Going_For_It) hands

Heat radiates off his body

If I get close enough

Our hearts seem to connect

Or I imagine they do

Hope for it one day

Look up at his face

His eyes completely closed

Looks peaceful for once

Breathing deep and slow

Feel pride and respect

Can imagine his eyes

Sky blue and cold

Except when he looks at me

They remind me of someone

That I knew long ago

Just can't remember

Should let it go,

But I can't

A nagging feeling I get

The dark was always a fear

Never admitted it before

When I'm near Germany

I feel safe and sound

Wanting to be near him

Yet scared of the reaction

Already know

'Cuz I've tried before

But I give it a chance

Close my eyes

Hope for the best

Lay my hand upon his shoulder

Wait for the reaction

To my loving gesture

Can feel him startle awake

Know what's coming next

Just wait for it

Rejection and anger

I'll pretend to be asleep

Like I always do

The only way I can fool him

I know I'll be denied

Yet it's something I won't regret

Can feel his hand grab mine

So strong, yet gentle

Goes to push me away

I pout without letting him see

Instead he rubs my hand

Wasn't expecting kindness

Keeps my hand on his shoulder

Doesn't let go

I can't refrain from smiling

Want to look up

Chance a glance

But with Germany,

That was a death sentence

Would just scare him off

The last thing I want

In the whole world we are

Just let it all in

Emotions swirling,

Overpowering my small frame

Want to see him so badly

But still know I can't

Even so I can feel it

The blue orbs taking me in

A tenderness unknown

To everyone but me

Still rubs my hand

As I hear him say

"Ich liebe dich, Italy"

Don't know much German

There's nothing I can say

Can't let him know I heard

But will never forget those words

And what they mean

Can fall asleep happily

Knowing he's right there

And that he loves me.


End file.
